gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Children of the Night/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #7 - Children of the Night The Seekers Trilogy - Part Two - FSx06 - Children of the Night Written by Icedancer487 Directed by Icedancer487 Intro CHRISSY: I always thought I lived in a world where Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires were all just myths to scare little children. It turns out not only are they real, but we have been living among them for who knows how long. I've never imagined that our search for Cassie would lead us to discover a whole new world that exists with ours. Madame Giselle's CHRISSY (Noticing Giselle's shocked expression): What's wrong Giselle, do you know what that vision was about. (Giselle composed her face and got up from her seat) GISELLE: I'm not really sure what to make of the vision, but if you can give me a couple of days I'm sure I can figure something out. KEVIN: Please GIselle we don't that much time to waste. GISELLE: I'm sorry, but if you want my help than I need a day or two to figure some things out. CHRISSY (Sighing as she stood up): Ok fine, but please call us when you have figured something out. KEVIN: Now hold on a minute- CHRISSY (Interrupting Kevin): Kevin lets just go (Kevin reluctantley followed Chrissy out of the shop.) (As soon as both of them were out, Giselle went straight for her phone and dialed a number.) GISELLE: Hello Janet, is there anyway you can come into town tonight. I need to talk to you about a vampire. Chrissy's Car (As Chrissy was driving to Kevin's apartment to drop Kevin off, Chrissy kept thinking about that vision of Cassie. Kevin likewise was also thinking about the news that Chrissy had told him, that their sister hasn't aged once in 24 years.) KEVIN: Do you think that vision could have been a hoax or something? CHRISSY: I honestly don't know, at first I thought it could have been another vision of the past, but she looked different than all the other visions I've had of her. KEVIN (Confused): How so? CHRISSY: All the other visions of her she had blonde hair just like Liz, but in this one her hair had red tint in it, but besides that she basically looks the same as she did all those years ago. KEVIN: Well my only logical theory could be that she might a vampire or that she found the fountain of youth. (Chrissy soon stops at a red light, and turns to Kevin like he just lost his mind.) CHRISSY: What. KEVIN (Looking at Chrissy with a sort of seriousness and teasing way): Hey it could be true, I mean look at you, you can see spirits and are a psychic. CHRISSY: People all around the world claim to be mediums or psychics, even if they really aren't one. Stuff like vampires, witches, they're just myths. No one has ever seen any of these things before. (Soon the red light turned green and Chrissy put her attention back on the road.) KEVIN: Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it's not real. CHRISSY:I can't believe your actually suggesting she could be a vampire, the fountain of youth sounds like a much better idea. KEVIN (a little annoyed): Your starting to sound like Adam. CHRISSY: Hey now, I agree that some humans like Giselle or me have extra sensory, but creatures like Vampires, Witches, or werewolves, there's just no evidence of their exsistence. (Chrissy parks the car in front of Kevin's apartment complex) KEVIN; Ok Chrissy, let me ask you something, can explain how our sister hasn't aged once in 24 years. She's 43 years old and yet she appears to look like she is 19. I don't think any kind of cosmetology or plastic surgery can make someone look that young. So tell me what you think. (After a moment of silence) CHRISSY: I honestly don't know. KEVIN (Sighing): Just call me when Giselle figures it out. (Kevin quickly gets out of the car and heads into his apartment, leaving Chrissy all alone in the car. Chrissy just tilts her head back on her seat and closes her eyes for a few minutes, before driving back home.) Madame Giselle's (Late Afternoon) (Giselle was currently putting more cob webs around her store, to keep the place eery looking. Suddenly someone entered the shop, but Giselle already knew who it was.) GISELLE (Keeping her back turned to the person): It's about time you showed up. JANET (Smiling teasingly): Oh same old Giselle, you just love to pretend that you don't know anything. (When Giselle turns around she is surprised to see a young woman next to Janet.) GISELLE (Confused): Who's this. JANET: Don't you recoginze your own goddaughter. GISELLE (Surprised): Emma. (Giselle goes over to hug Emma, and after she releases Emma, she studies her to see how much she has grown) EMMA (Giggling): It's been almost 10 years. GISELLE: I can tell last time I saw you, you were just a freshman in high school, now look at you. What have you been up to. EMMA: Well after high school I went to college for a degree in Special Education, I actually just graduated last spring. Right now Grandma is training me in witchcraft. GISELLE (Turns to Janet): I thought the magical gene skipped her generation. JANET: We thought it did too, but it turns out Emma was a late developer. EMMA: Yea in science class one day, this really mean girl really got me mad and I set fire to the whole room, which thankfully no one got harmed, but the room got totally destroyed. GISELLE: Oh wow, but why is your grandmother teaching you instead of your father. JANET: Her powers right now are too unstable, my son doesn't have the patience or skill that I have to train someone with unstable powers. GISELLE: I see. JANET (Getting serious): Now why don't we get down to buisness, about why you called me here today. GISELLE: Right, well follow me. (Giselle leads Janet and Emma behind the curtain and have them sit around the small table where Kevin and Chrissy were earlier.) GISELLE: Earlier today, I was visted by an old classmate and his sister. They needed my help in locating their missing sister Cassie, who I also went to school with. Well anyways, I tried to look into her future, but she looks exactly the same as she does in this picture. (Giselle gives Janet the picture. As soon as Janet gets the picture she studies it carefully) JANET: So this is the vampire, you talked about. GISELLE (Nodding her head): Yes, it's been over 24 years since anyone last saw her, so I would imagine she was turned the night she disappeared. JANET: I see, and so you want me to use a locator spell to track her down. GISELLE (Reluctantley): Yes. JANET (looking at Giselle with a mixture of disappointment and confusion): Giselle you know, that I don't like getting involved with the affairs of vampires, unless I really have too. GISELLE (Nodding her head in understanding): I know that Janet, but I believe this vampire is different than most. JANET: The key word in that senternce is Believe. GISELLE: I went to school with Cassie, and she was a very sweet and cariing girl in school and outside of school as well. She had a very diffcult home life that eventually made her drop out of school. JANET: All the reason to turn her emotions off. I have encounterd many vampires without their humanity, and a lot of them were once caring individuals who would never harm a fly. GISELLE: I understand that Janet, but her brother is holding onto a tremendous amount of guilt over her disapperance, and he came to me for help. You know me better than anyone to know that I will not dissapoint my customers. JANET (Looking at Giselle with an astonished expression): You realize you'll be bringing them into the supernatural world right? GISELLE (Nodding): I do, but the two of them seem determined to find out where she is, and you know that I will not lie to my customers no matter what. (Emma who has been listening intently finally decided to speak up) Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages